Mutsuki, you're drunk
by Miss Lithium
Summary: La gente borracha era insoportable, y Mutsuki estaba borrachísima (pero a él le gustaba). Fic Mutsurie, dedicado a Miss Wong.  Happy Birthday waifu.


**_**Mutsuki, you're drunk**_**

* * *

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Ishida "Tragedias locas" Sui.

* * *

 **Summary**

La gente borracha era insoportable, y Mutsuki estaba borrachísima (pero a él le gustaba). Fic Mutsurie, dedicado a Miss Wong.

* * *

 **NotitaCaguai:** Dejen reviews o Mutsuki va a matar a sus mascotas :v **#OkNo #MutsurieOTP2016 #NoFake**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Joder, menudo día más mierda.

Urie salió del auto con pesadez, no sin antes pagarle (la ridículamente cara) tarifa correspondiente al chófer del taxi. Estuvo a punto de cerrar de un portazo la puerta detrás de él, cuando recordó que no estaba solo. Aunque, no sería tan mala idea.

Observó impaciente como Mutsuki se arrastraba fuera del auto con la gracia de un venado recién nacido. Un venado recién nacido con retraso. Luego de que al fin pudo ponerse de pie y dar un par de pasos, se tambaleaba mucho y no se veía para nada estable, pero caminaba, eso era lo importante. Urie hizo ademán de volver a montarse dentro del taxi cuando vio como Mutsuki, algunos cinco o seis pasos más tarde, caía de bruces contra el suelo. Tenía que ser una puta broma.

Cerró la puerta del taxi y le hizo señas al chófer para que se fuera. Tendría que llamar a otro más tarde.

Se acercó a Mutsuki quien trataba patéticamente de volver a ponerse de pie, sin éxito y le tendió una mano, sin ganas. Si bien Mutsuki normalmente era insufriblemente torpe, en ese momento traspasaba cualquier limite impuesto por el ser humano, justo como cualquier borracho. La gente borracha era insoportable y Mutsuki estaba borrachísima. No entendía porqué si ni siquiera había bebido tanto, su tolerancia al alcohol parecía tan resistente como la de un niño de cuatro años.

Rayos, si es tan susceptible, ¿Por qué diablos se pone a beber? Ahora él tenía que cargar con ella hasta su departamento, lo que era injusto. Era tan injusto que había pensado seriamente en dejarla allí tirada a su suerte, después de todo, era su culpa, no de él.

Pero, en cambio, allí estaba él, con su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura, sosteniéndola, mientras ella anclaba su brazo izquierdo sobre su cuello, como si fuera un herido de guerra.

— L-lo siento— Balbuceó. Urie rodó los ojos. Una disculpa no iba a arrastrarla hasta el quinto piso de su departamento.

— Sólo cállate y camina— Refunfuñó.

Miró con horror el imponente edificio, que se encontraba a algunos diez metros, de nada más y nada menos cinco pisos de alto. Era de ladrillo, rojo y tenía pequeños ventanales en cada piso. No era lujoso pero tampoco era una pocilga.

El problema residía en que, si mal no recordaba, Mutsuki vivía en el último piso y no había ascensor. Maldición, ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes? La hubiese llevado al Chateau y que se durmiera en los muebles o algo. Caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta del edificio hasta estar frente a ella y Urie miró a través del vidrió transparente. Al parecer, no había ningún portero.

Con su mano libre agarró el pomo de la puerta y tiró de ella. La puerta se deslizó provocando un estruendoso chirrido. Bingo.

Avanzó junto con Mutsuki dentro del edificio y miró con desasosiego la hilera angostos escalones que conformaban la escalera. No malinterpreten, comparado al riguroso entrenamiento al que estaba acostumbrado, aquello no era nada, pero estaba cansado y de malhumor. Conservando la misma posición, Urie los guió hasta los primeros escalones apoyándose de la barandilla de la escalera y empujando a Mutsuki sobre él. Ella no era pesada, para nada, pero era incomodo tener que llevarla así cuando sus piernas tenían la misma estabilidad de unos fideos de spaguetti.

Siguieron desplazándose por las escaleras dificultosamente, Mutsuki, quién hace tan sólo una hora poseía una energía envidiable, producto del alcohol, se movía perezosamente y profería débiles sonidos en protesta al esfuerzo que conllevaba subir las escaleras.

Para cuando lograron subir el primer piso, Mutsuki estaba prácticamente desmoronándose en sus brazos.

—Estoy cansadooo—Gimoteó, haciendo un puchero infantil. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de soltarla y dejarla caer de cabeza por las escaleras.

—Deja de quejarte y camina.—Escupió toscamente. En cambio, ella no le hizo caso y se limitó a clavarle una mirada suplicante. No solía ser tan severo o grosero con ella, pero lo tenía al limite de su paciencia.

Su mirada le recordaba vagamente a la mirada de un cachorrito atropellado a mitad de la carretera. Aunque su actitud infantil e inmadura hacían que quisiera obligarla a subir siete veces hasta el quinto piso, sería perder el tiempo y la poca paciencia que le quedaba, así que optó por una manera más sencilla.

Urie, manteniendo su brazo derecho alrededor de su espalda, colocó el izquierdo detrás de sus rodillas y la levantó del suelo. Mutsuki lanzó un chillido de sorpresa y aferró sus brazos a su cuello, manteniendo el equilibrio.

—¡Yay!—Exclamó, entre risitas y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Era desconcertante lo que podía hacer el alcohol en una persona tan tímida y retraída como Mutsuki. Se aseguraría de dejarle en claro que cuando se emborrachara no contara con él para socorrerla, porque esto no le hacía ni puta gracia.

(Mentiroso, a qué se te hace linda, ¿Verdad? Bastardo)

Las cosas se facilitaron y aceleraron rápidamente. Era más cómodo cargarla completamente que sostenerla en el suelo. Aunque, de todas formas, subir los cuatro pisos que faltaban no era para nada placentero.

— ¿Soy muy pesado?—Preguntó, al cabo de un rato.

—No—Respondió, y era verdad. Todo lo contrario, ella era liviana, en realidad. No es sorpresa, a pesar de que trata de ocultarlo con la ropa, (porque un hombre con ese físico no es normal) es muy delgada.

—Gracias—Dijo, soñolienta—Siempre...me ayudas. Gracias.—Mutsuki enterró aún más su cabeza en su pecho. Urie no respondió, no tenía qué responder.

Principalmente, porque era una cruel y estúpida mentira, que Mutsuki había creado ella solita en su cabeza. Según tenía entendido, Mutsuki tenía la errónea creencia de que él era un "buen samaritano", lo que es ridículo. Él sólo cumplía ordenes, cuando le convenía, y actuaba acorde a la situación. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ser una buena o mala persona.

(¿Y qué ganas con lo qué estás haciendo ahora?)

Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que, al fin, llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento de Mutsuki.

Acto seguido, soltó de manera brusca a Mutsuki al piso, quien seguramente habría caído en lleno de espalda, si no siguiera aferrando sus manos al cuello de él.

—Urie, eres muy tosco—Se quejó.

—¿Dónde están las llaves?—Preguntó, impaciente. Él también estaba cansado y por menos que pesara Mutsuki fue agotador tener que cargarla los malditos cinco pisos completos.

Mutsuki lo pensó un momento. —Tienen que estar en mi abrigo—Respondió. El chiste estaba, en que ninguno de los dos llevaba abrigo. Urie suspiró, exasperado.

—No llevas abrigo—Le dijo. Mutsuki frunció el ceño, pensativa. Se quedó así un par de segundos, parecía como si tratara de recordar algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, o como si tratara de entender algo muy complicado. Luego cambió su expresión seria por una sorprendida y rió, divertida.

—Es cierto, es cierto...—Se apartó y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y luego de rebuscar bien en ellos, resonó el tintineante y característico sonido de las llaves. Las sacó de su bolsillo y se las dio a Urie.

El llavero consistía de algunas seis o siete llaves. Pensó en preguntarle cuál de todas era la que abría la puerta de su departamento, pero prefirió simplemente averiguarlo él mismo. Luego de tres intentos, logró abrir la puerta.

Entró él primero y tanteó la pared de la entrada en busca de un interruptor. Prendió las luces al mismo tiempo que Mutsuki se arrastraba con torpeza dentro de la habitación, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el primer mueble que encontró.

Era un apartamento pequeño, con una sala, una cocina, una habitación y un baño. No es como si Mutsuki necesitara nada más para vivir ella sola allí, y seguro no era caro. Si él tuviera que mudarse del Chateau, probablemente se mudaría a un sitio parecido.

La sala tenía una televisión, una mesa de cristal al rededor de dos muebles de cuero negro. También tenía una alfombra y un estante con libros y chucherías detrás. Ahora que lo pensaba, había ido anteriormente allí, pero no había entrado. No había nada fuera de lo común, de todas formas.

Fijó su atención en Mutsuki, que estaba tirada en el mueble en una pose para nada elegante y poco cómoda. Si no se movía, al día siguiente, despertaría con, además de una resaca infernal, dolor de cuello y calambre en una pierna, como poca cosa.

Ya podía irse, pensó. No tenía nada más que hacer allí, Mutsuki había llegado a su departamento en una pieza, que era lo importante. Era tarde, estaba cansado y todavía tenía que llamar a un taxi para regresar a casa. Justo cuando se volteó en camino hacia la puerta, Mutsuki soltó un quejido de dolor y se removió incomoda en el mueble.

Seguro ya se percató de su mala pose y que el mueble no es precisamente cómodo para dormir, pero debe estar muy agotada para poder levantarse e irse a su cama.

(No, ya vete, ese no es tu problema, ya hiciste demasiado)

Pero se quedó plantado allí, mientras Mutsuki seguía revolcándose sobre el maldito mueble.

Agh, a la mierda, sólo sería un segundo.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Mutsuki y la cargó de la misma forma como había hecho hace un rato. No entendía porqué, pero la estaba ayudando. No es como si realmente importara, tampoco.

La llevó hasta el fondo del departamento, donde se encontraba la habitación. Estaba entrecerrada, así que sólo tuvo que empujar la puerta con el pie para abrirla. No tenía manos libres para accionar el interruptor, así que avanzó a ciegas, con cuidado, dentro de la habitación. No tropezó con nada, por suerte, la debil claridad que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba lo suficiente la habitación.

Depositó con cuidado a Mutsuki sobre su cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Mutsuki respiraba a un ritmo pausado y parecía encontrarse en un estado semi-consciente, osea, no estaba despierta, pero tampoco estaba del todo dormida.

Retrocedió un poco y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y los dejó a un lado de la cama. Si Mutsuki estaba tan abatida estando borracha, la resaca del día siguiente probablemente la deje en cama todo el día, así que mejor le dejaba algo para combatirla.

El baño estaba dentro de la habitación, era pequeño y simple. Buscó en el botiquín algo que pudiera servir contra la resaca, y encontró unas pastillas de ibuprofeno. Perfecto. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua; le dejaría el agua y las pastillas sobre la cómoda y se iría. Pensó en buscar algún balde por si vomitaba, pero no quería seguir escarbando entre las cosas de Mutsuki.

Sacó un vaso de los estantes de la cocina y se puso a llenarlo con agua de la llave. Justo cuando terminaba de llenar el vaso, escuchó algo que lo hizo parar en seco.

—¡Urie!—Lo llamó, sonando desesperada. Seguro no es nada, pensó, pero de todas formas se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la habitación. A lo mejor se cayó y se rompió un pie o algo.

Pero cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, la escena frente a él lo hizo pararse de golpe.

Mutsuki estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Se había quitado sus pantalones y los había tirado al piso, tenía la camisa abierta y ambas manos detrás de la espalda, agarrando algo. Su expresión denotaba mucha frustración, se había quitado el parche y tenía los ojos llorosos.

—N-no puedo quitármelo—Sollozó— Tengo mucho calor y me aprieta, s-siento que me asfixio.—Explicó—Ayúdame, por favor.

Entonces, dedujo, que lo que agarraba en su espalda debía ser el cierre del corsé sobre su pecho. Se había preguntado como hacía para taparse el pecho, pero nunca preguntó, habría sido descortés, quizás tenía el pecho tan plano que ni tenía que tapárselo y podría ofenderse (aunque eso seguro no le importaba). Y ella quería que él la ayudara a quitárselo.

Bueno, que ella sabía que él sabia que era mujer, pero de ahí a pedirle que le quite la ropa es ridículo, Mutsuki es tan quisquillosa con el "contacto físico" que le hubieran dicho esa mañana que estaría en esta posición y les hubiera recomendado que dejaran el crack, joder.

Le habría gustado decir que le dio igual, que simplemente se acercó a ella y le desabrochó el corsé. Que lo veía como algo natural, igual que como cuando alguien te pide que le ayudes a arreglarse la corbata. Pero esa sería una vil mentira. Se quedó allí, paralizado, porque cuando lo que se supone que debía ver era a su compañero de trabajo pidiéndole ayuda, lo que veía era a una chica suplicándole que la ayude a desnudarse.

—Por favor—Imploró, otra vez, al ver que Urie no reaccionaba.—N-no puedo respirar.

(¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve y ayudala!)

Aún desconcertado, se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Mutsuki le dio la espalda, esperando a que él se ponga manos a la obra. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y con cautela, subió la camisa de Mutsuki hasta tener acceso al corsé. Tenía unos desgraciadamente diminutos broches y eran algunos siete.

Se maldijo a si mismo por no prender la luz de la habitación, pero luego cayó en cuenta que así era mejor, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, probablemente se hubiera distraído mirando...otras cosas.

Era algo tonto, porque no era que no se hubiera fijado antes. Luego de ese día donde descubrió que era "ella" y no "él" fue como si le hubieran abierto los ojos a algo totalmente distinto, como cuando descubres el secreto de un efecto óptico y ya no lo ves igual. Si bien Mutsuki nunca le pareció muy "masculino" se dio cuenta que tiene mucho más de mujer, que de hombre. Los rasgos en su rostro son muy delicados, sus ojos muy redondos, sus pestañas muy largas. A pesar de tener los hombros algo anchos para una mujer, su cintura era ridículamente menuda, no había visto nunca que la camisa se le ajustara en esa parte. Tenía los muslos gordos y las pantorrillas delgadas, algo que no es para nada común para un hombre tan delgado como presumía ser ella. Sus manos eran delicadas y sus brazos carecían de musculatura. Y, joder, que tenía el culo muy redondo y las caderas anchas. Sí, aunque la ropa recta masculina tapaba en su mayoría ese tipo de detalles, algunas poses hacían que fuera difícil ocultarlo, y menos para alguien que se había detenido a fijarse más veces de las que admitiría jamás, como él.

Luego de todos esos...detalles, fue imposible para él volver a verla como un hombre, aunque ella no le hubiera dado el consentimiento de verla así, después de todo, él lo descubrió y no fue que Mutsuki se lo confesó. Probablemente, ella no quería que lo supiera.

Y lo tomó por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba. Aunque, pensándolo bien, debió sospechar que a un hombre no le quedaría tan bien ese vestidito de la subasta...

(¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Concéntrate!)

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, intentó, sin éxito, desenganchar los broches, se les resbalaban de las manos. Se quitó los guantes y volvió a intentarlo, pero no lo lograba.

(Eres patético, joder, que hasta las manos te tiemblan)

—Mutsuki, voy a quitarte la camisa, ¿De acuerdo?—Mutsuki asintió y él deslizó su camisa entre sus brazos y la dejó encima de la cama. Siguió con su tarea y logró deshacerse de un par de broches, pero se quedó plantado un buen rato con uno que se había atascado.

Trataba de no distraerse pero el simple roce de sus nudillos contra su piel lo distraía. Sentía vergüenza de él mismo como investigador, compañero, amigo y hombre. Sonrió amargamente al imaginarse lo mucho que se burlaría Shirazu si lo viera en dicha posición.

Para su suerte, finalmente pudo desabrochar el último gancho y terminó su tortuosa tarea. Suspiró aliviado y sintió como Mutsuki también lo hacía, después de todo, se supone que era ella la que estaba sufriendo.

(Bien, ahora vete)

—¿Ya...?—Carraspeó— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— Mutsuki asintió. Seguía de espaldas a él, y apretaba su camisa contra su pecho.

Tenía la boca seca y su corazón latía a un ritmo más acelerado que el normal. Le sudaban las manos y tenía unas ganas infernales de irse de ahí y fingir que eso nunca había pasado. Cuando él pensó que su trabajo al fin había terminado, se levantó de la cama y se volteó para irse, sin embargo, la voz de Mutsuki lo hizo parar.

(¿Pero qué diablos...?)

—¿Y-ya te vas...?—Preguntó, con voz entrecortada.— Es tan raro, vivir aquí sólo. Pensé que me acostumbraría, pero es igual de duro, ¿Sabes? Aunque me vaya del Chateau, Shirazu sigue estando muerto y Sasaki ignorándonos. No es menos duro, vaya a donde vaya. Es extraño porque nunca pensé que me afectaría la gran cosa, ¿Sabes? Siempre he estado sólo, siempre.

Urie tragó saliva, con fuerza. Aunque Mutsuki aparentaba estarlo llevando de mejor forma que él y Saiko, debía ser duro para ella también.

Él nunca había sido muy "cercano" a Sasaki, pero eso no evitó que se haya sentido dolido y traicionado por él. Mutsuki, quien sí era cercana a él, debía sentirse mil veces peor.

— Pero, ahora que me he dado cuenta lo que significan para mi, tú y Saiko, tengo miedo—Continuó— Tengo miedo de que se vayan y no los vuelva a ver.—Hizo una pausa, respiró profundo y siguió—¿...Po-podrías quedarte un poco más...?

(No, no, no, ¡No!)

Urie volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y la envolvió en sus brazos. No era muy partidario de los abrazos, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra cosa que hacer. Mutsuki parecía un poco perturbada por su repentina acción, pero devolvió el abrazo. Era cierto que estaba borracha y lo más inteligente (y lo que ella hubiese preferido estando sobria) era que la hubiese ignorado y se hubiera ido. O al menos, mantener la distancia. Pero hacer eso con ella le parecía cruel, luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y que no había nadie más para ella.

(Te estas aprovechando demasiado)

También, le hubiese gustado decir que lo único en que se enfocó, fue en ayudar a su compañero a calmarse, dándole inocentes palmaditas en la espalda, pero tampoco fue así.

Mutsuki había estado mucho rato, abrazada a él. El suficiente tiempo, para que él empezara a percatarse de pequeños detalles. Cómo de que había lavado su cabello recientemente y olía bien. Cómo de que su piel estaba sudada y caliente. Cómo de que, había soltado la camisa que cubría su pecho para corresponder el abrazo. Cómo de que estaba abrazando a una chica, semidesnuda, sobre una cama, estando borracha.

Todo sería más fácil si hubiera aceptado la decisión de Mutsuki de vivir como un hombre, y la viera como tal. Como la veía antes de saber que era mujer, como un debilucho, hipócrita, maricón lamebotas de Haise.

Si fuera así, no se percatara de detalles como de que su piel color bronce era tersa y bonita, sus ojos eran hermosos y su boca tentadora. Si fuera así, no tendría ganas de estar haciendo más cosas que abrazarla.

Pero no era así.

(Pervertido)

Deshizo lentamente el agarre que sus brazos mantenían sobre Mutsuki, retrocediendo hasta que sólo quedaron sus manos sobre su espalda. Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente por la curva de su espalda, suave, y sintió como Mutsuki se estremecía debajo de él, pero no se apartó.

Rodeó su cintura, sólo con sus manos y se sorprendió al notar lo estrecha que era. Definitivamente, la ropa engañaba.

Mutsuki se alejó un poco de él, quedando cara a cara. Tenía la mirada perdida y ceño levemente fruncido.

La vocecita en la cabeza de Urie, que era la parte que normalmente lo detenía de hacer alguna estupidez, se había callado hace tiempo.

Porque aunque no lo quería aceptar, le gustaba. Joder, que le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando veía algo que le agradaba o le hacían cumplidos por un buen trabajo. Le encantaba esa picara sonrisa de soslayo cada vez que se reía de algo inapropiado. Cuando se ponía muy nerviosa, que revolvía sus manos y sus mejillas se le coloraban, le parecía tierna. Era muy torpe y tonta, pero le gustaba. A pesar de que se vista como hombre y no tenga nada de especial. A pesar de que no pretendía hacerlo y no quería que nada ni nadie lo distrajera de su trabajo. A pesar de que no entienda porqué le gustaba, habiendo mejores opciones, y no se había fijado en ninguna de ellas.

Le gustaba Mutsuki, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente. En las condiciones que estaba, negarselo a si mismo sería una estupidez.

Acercó aún más su rostro hacia el de Mutsuki, y chocó su frente con la suya. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus respiraciones eran irregulares. Estaba consciente de que su comportamiento era inadecuado, poco ético, rozando a lo ridículo y que estaba mostrando el autocontrol de un adolescente puberto y cachondo. Y él no era así, no solía dejarse llevar por impulsos. La respuesta más lógica era que también estaba borrachísimo y ni cuenta se había dado. O esa excusa daría frente al juez cuando Mutsuki lo lleve a juicio por acoso sexual.

—¿...Urie?— él abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Mutsuki. Se veía confundida, pero no asustada, al menos. ¿Tanta confianza le tenía? Podría hacer de todo allí mismo. Probablemente ella pensaba que él nunca haría eso y que ese tipo de pensamientos no le cruzaban por su cabeza. Y mucho menos, con ella. O "él".

Tal vez Mutsuki sí se consideraba hombre y pensaba como uno, aunque sus actitudes fueran algo afeminadas. Tal vez hasta le gusten las mujeres. Pero eso poco importa, si ella no lo paraba, él no iba a retroceder.

Urie se apartó un poco y tomó su mentón entre sus dedos. No lo pensó demasiado y volvió a acercarse. Mucho, esta vez. Tanto, que sus labios se rozaban y sus respiraciones se combinaban.

Espero, quizás a que Mutsuki lo apartara o le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó tiesa como una roca, incluso había dejado de respirar. Y entonces, la besó.

Sus labios estaban húmedos y suaves. Desde que sus labios se juntaron, no se atrevió a moverse. No quería sobrepasarse y arruinar el momento, o que Mutsuki lo apartara. Tuvo que conformarse con el simple contacto, a pesar de que tenía ganas de explorar más. Pero estuvo bien, de todas formas.

No pudo evitar tontear un poco y morder su labio inferior antes de apartarse. No estaría satisfecho sí no lo hacía. Mutsuki no hizo nada brusco, pero soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo de golpe. Y eso lo tentó a hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero no, ya la había cagado lo suficiente.

Rompió el beso y se relamió los labios. Hacía tiempo que no se daba el lujo de tener un poco de diversión. Sin embargó, la culpa lo azotó de repente y se apartó, sin atreverse a mirar a Mutsuki a la cara. Que no se haya resistido no significa que haya estado de acuerdo, y había estado completamente mal aprovecharse de ella en ese estado. Muy mal.

Se quedaron un rato así, sin mirarse, ni decir nada. Urie no aguantó la curiosidad y le dio un rápido vistazo de soslayo. Mutsuki había volteado el rostro y tenía la mirada baja. No es como si la iluminación fuese suficiente, pero había jurado que su rostro se veía más rojo que un tomate, su expresión era vergüenza absoluta. Seguía sosteniendo la dichosa camisa sobre su pecho, y se aferraba a ella con ambas manos.

—¿P-por qué hiciste eso?—Preguntó, abochornada. Le hubiese gustado poder darle una buena explicación, pero le sería imposible.

—No lo sé— Le respondió. Hubo otro silencio. Y las posibilidades de que esto no quede sólo como "un recuerdo loco de una borrachera" aumentaban. Joder.

—Ya...puedes irte.— Le dijo. No respondió (no había nada que decir) y salió de la habitación.

Pensó en llevarle el agua y las pastillas, pero las dejó encima de la mesa. Salió de la casa, cerró la puerta y llamó al taxi. Llegaría a casa y le contaría a Yonebashi lo que pasó a medias, porque no dejaría de acosarlo hasta que le cuente porque llegó tan tarde.

No había manera de que le contara a nadie que pasó y nadie le interesaba. Quizás Mutsuki tampoco le diga nada a nadie y ni siquiera se lo mencione a él. Se quedaría como su pequeño secreto, que tal vez lo soñó y nunca pasó.

O que tal vez pasó y se vaya a repetir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

En momentos como este, siempre hay una incógnita que nunca puedo responder, **¿Por qué no puedo hacer un buen final, por más que me esfuerce?** Pero, pos bueno, así quedó xD Hola a todos, este es **mi primer fanfic** para el fandom de **Tokyo Tragedias**. Me encanta el **Touken** y el **Mutsurie** , también me gustan mucho el **AyaHina** y **Akiramon**. Este fic me lo pidió mi **waifu** específicamente, espero que les guste.

Oh, por cierto, antes de que se me pase, waifu, feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases bien, y aunque las cosas sean difíciles ahora, ten fe en Dios de que todo va a mejorar, porque te lo mereces. Eres la mejor waifu del mundo mundial y aunque quiera matarte a veces, sabes que te amo. **Ojala cumplas muchos años más y que Dios te colme de bendiciones :)**

 **Perdonen si tiene alguna falta ortografica, tengo problemas con eso xD Reviews?**


End file.
